His School, His Lies, His Hatred
by Chilipop
Summary: High School AU. After the death of his parents and accepting a strange man's help who calls himself a 'Black Butler', Ciel inherited the Funtom High School. He decides to give the school another purpose to complete the man's dangerous contract.
1. New Year

**HIS SCHOOL, HIS LIES, HIS HATRED**

Summary: (High School AU)

_After the death of his parents and accepting a strange man's help who calls himself a 'Black Butler', Ciel inherited the Funtom Corporation, including the prestigious Funtom High School in London. He decides to give the school another purpose to complete the man's dangerous contract. _

A/N:  
_This is a plot bunny that has been bothering me for a while._  
_So after talking with a friend on DA, I realized I should take the chance and write it.  
__Please tell me if you like it!  
__Jelly._

**

* * *

**

"Woah! The sun is so bright! It's such a nice day! The perfect day for starting school!"

"I love wearing the school uniform! I think it looks good on me."

"Ok! Let's do our best this year!"

"Ho Ho Ho!"

"Please, everyone, remember this is a job." Said a man with red eyes, pale skin and jet black silky hair.

"You'll be teaching History and Geography again?" A petit blonde with large, round, green eyes smiled.

"Of course. I'll be your teacher once again."

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Sebastian! What's this?"

"These three will be attending the Funtom High School once again."

"They already attended last year and it was useless."

"Young master, it's in your best interest to let these three in considering…"

"I know." The boy sighed.

"There was no harm in those three coming to school, was it?"

"Sebastian…" The boy with raven hair and deep blue eyes was flustered.

"I'm sorry my predictions weren't that accurate but this year-"

"Fine, fine, I don't care. Do whatever you want."

"Yes, my Lord."

"However, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

Ciel glanced at one of his servants with a bothered expression on his face.

"How do you expect Bardroy to disguise himself as a student again? He already graduated last year. Besides, he doesn't look like he's 18." He sipped his tea.

"Young master!-" Bard tried to speak but was abruptly cut out by Sebastian.

"I'm sorry but naming him a teacher or teacher assistant would certainly reduce the prestige of the school." Sebastian smiled.

"That was downright cruel!" Bard screamed, pointing at Sebastian. He then looked at Ciel with expectant eyes.

"You're right, the Funtom School hires the best staff available. Let's make him the school janitor."

"Young Master…" Large tears streamed down Bard's cheeks.

"However, if we made him a janitor, wouldn't it be weird for the Year 12 students to see the newly graduated work as a janitor? It could also damage the school image."

"I don't get it, so Bard damages the school image?" Finnian asked.

"Finny! You shut the hell up!"

"Let's make him repeat Year 13 then. That wouldn't come out as a surprise for the new Year 13 students because he isn't very bright."

"Thus, it could reinforce the school image of being strict and exigent, a wonderful idea as expected by the Young Master."

"Damn, I feel like crap now." Bard complained and lighted a cigarette.

"Young Master, I'm 20!" Maylene added with a worried expression in her voice. "Am I going to repeat the same year?"

"Why would you repeat the year if you pretended to have 16, Maylene?" Sebastian faked a smile.

"Oh! You're right, Mr. Sebastian!"

"Besides, even if you have 20, your face and _conduct_ resembles a 17 year old girl."

"Ohh…. …!" Maylene drooled.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" Finny asked.

"However you want to take it."

"Then it's a good thing!" Finnian smiled at Sebastian.

"Look guys," Bard tried to attract their attention "I love being in high school and pretending to be a student but you don't have to-"

Ciel cupped his own chin. "There's no problem with Finnian."

"Certainly there isn't."

"-Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

"I really love going to school! Young Master, are there going to be new students and new teachers?"

"Yes. Two new students and three new teachers."

"I can't wait to meet them!"

"Oh! I can't wait to be seen by my peers and tell them how I repeated last year!…"

"You need to drink this!" Maylene grabbed a bottle of milk and offered it to Bard.

"Don't want it."

_Welcome to the Funtom High School, a prestigious Secondary School and Sixth Form College located in London. The school belongs to the Phantomhive family. They are the owners of the Funtom Corporation, a worldwide international company that manufactures toys and sweets. My name is Tanaka and I'm the School Headmaster and the company Vice-president. Ho. Ho. Ho. _

_The school is built on an enormous campus. The Funtom School used to be very popular and we used to have lots and lots of students who attended it. However, a misfortune occurred which ended up in the deaths of Mr. Vicent Phantomhive and his wife Mrs. Rachel Dulles. After said incident, many students stopped attending. People started to spread rumours about the school being cursed. Those times were hard, indeed. However, their only son, named Ciel, refused to close the school and dealt with all the debts. Ciel is trying his best to carry on his mother's wish. So admirable, isn't it? Ho. Ho. Ho. Ciel wants more and more people to attend the school. He's tying his best to change its 'cursed' image while attending said school himself. He is doing well and he has got an excellent man by his side named Sebastian Michaelis. No one knows when he appeared or why he is here and why he helped him deal with the debtors. He seems to be a very good person and an excellent businessman. _

_Oh! I nearly forgot. The Funtom High School boys uniform consists of black shoes, black knee length socks, tartan blue-green shorts or trousers, a white shirt, a blue tie and a platinum vest. The girls uniform also consist of black shoes, black knee length socks, a tartan blue skirt no more than ten centimetres above the knee, a white blouse, a blue ribbon and beige vest. Piercings and tattoos are not allowed. Girls are allowed to wear discreet make-up and plain jewellery. The school uniform was designed by Mrs. Rachel. _

_Is that everything?_

"Yes. Thanks for the introduction, Mr. Tanaka. It was really helpful." Sebastian said.

_Ho. Ho. Ho._

"Now then, I should better get ready for my first class of this year."

* * *

**I – His School, New School Year.**

**I**

"Who's that?" Asked Maylene.

There was a guy with platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes walking down the hall. Neither the three servants nor Ciel had seen that boy before.

"Yay! It's a new student!" Finny cheered.

Somehow said new student gave Ciel the chills.

"… There is something weird about him…" He muttered, loud enough to be heard.

"May I suggest the high heeled ankle boots? Or the thight high stockings? Too short shorts maybe?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Wai- Booty shorts?" Bard freaked out. Maylene lowered her spectacles.

"Polished nails! I can see French manicure!" She raised her spectacles.

"Maylene, I really envy your sight!"

"Ah? Really? But I can't see things that are close to me, though. I keep breaking Mrs Angelina's stuff…"

"Why is HE wearing booty shorts?"

"He looks good on them!" Maylene fangirled.

"Hmmm… He has really nice legs… Th- That's not the point! He's a GUY for God's sake! GUYS shouldn't be wearing THAT!"

"Is he a guy? He could also be a girl!" Finny smiled. "That would be fun!"

"Young Master, tell that weirdo to wear long shorts! And flat shoes as well!" Bard screamed pointing at the new kid. "And normal socks, not those black thigh high stockings for God's sake!"

"But he looks so good with them!" Maylene said. "I want to take a picture."

"Maylene! This is a GUY! Someone knock some sense on him, he can't be dressing like that in school!"

"Why not? He has nice legs so why not show them?"

"Finny, HE is a GUY!"

"You three calm down." Ciel ordered. _Is this the person Sebastian told me to be wary of? _"He seems suspicious. One of you will be assigned to observe him and tell me if you find anything strange."

"His booty shorts."

"He means strange behaviour, Bardroy." Sebastian added with a smile.

"Isn't that strange enough?"

"Maybe he is gay!" Finny screamed and both Maylene and Bard covered his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind? What if he hears us?"

Ciel kept looking at the boy. '_He's so vulgar coming to school like that, is he trying to mock me? I can't explain why but he makes me feel uneasy._

_"Must be the booty shorts" _Bard's voice echoed in Ciel's head. Ciel mentally slapped himself.

The new kid was talking to some other students. He wore a radiant smile while speaking politely with them. Ciel couldn't explain why but he felt those smiles were fake like a Barbie doll's. He chatted with three more students and left with them.

"There's another new student, isn't there?"

"Please, let him be normal." Bard prayed. Maylene hit him with his elbow.

"Why did you do that!"

While Maylene and Bard argued, another student appeared. He had long dark, purplish hair, olive skin, golden eyes and was wearing large golden earrings, a bindi and expensive bracelets.

"Woah! He looks like a prince!" Maylene exclaimed.

"My, my. Thank you." He answered in an arrogant way.

Maylene, Finnian and Bard squeaked.

"I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the prince of Bengal. Nice too meet you."

"Are you a real prince?" Finnian asked with excitement.

"Yes." Soma smiled.

"Man, of course those jewels aren't just for show!" Bard exclaimed and shook his had.

"They are made with the purest gold available."

"So pretty!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Thank-you." He grabbed Maylene's hand in a delicate way and kissed it. Maylene went crimson.

"Welcome to the Funtom School. I am the History and Geography teacher, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian shook his hand.

"I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny."

"I'm Bard."

"Ah- ummm- I'm Ma-MAYLENE!"

Soma looked at Ciel, who seemed uninterested.

"Hey, little one, don't you want to shake a prince's hand?" He winked.

Sebastian coughed. "I must inform you that this 'little one' is the owner of this school."

"Pfffftt! That 'thingie'?"

"Oi! Don't insult young m-" Maylene elbowed Bard. "-Ciel!"

"Whatever, I don't care if you are the owner. I'm certainly more powerful than you." He pinched Ciel's cheek. "Well, then, I'll get going. See ya!"

"He's too arrogant." Finnian said. "I don't like how he treated young master."

"Finny. Bard. Maylene. Remember you are supposed to refer to me as Ciel in front of others."

"Gee, I'm sorry, it just slipped past me." Bard scratched the back of his head.

"So we have to spy on them?" Finny asked.

"It's the same as last year." Sebastian answered.

"But there are three of us and there are two students." Finny said.

"And even if we spy on the teachers as we did last year, there are five of them and only two of us." Bard added.

"That's no problem."

"Bu-but young master, we don't understand-" Maylene added.

"You don't need to understand. The entrance assembly will start soon. You should better get going."

"What about you?" Finny asked.

"I need to talk with Sebastian. You three go ahead."

"Understood." The three servants answered at the same time.

**II**

"Hey, Bard?"

"What, Finny?"

"I don't think it is good to spy on people."

Bard sighed. "Young master is in danger, Sebastian told us. And he's such an easy target considering his age and the amount of money he has."

There was a brief pause.

"Last year we spied on teachers. Ah! I remember I was assigned Mr. Aberline!"

"You got the easiest one. I had to spy…" Bard's face turned sour. "Chamber. That dude who calls himself 'Viscount of Druiiittt'" He imitated him and Finnian giggled.

"Maylene had to check Mr. Lau."

"Yeah. He was a total pervert with her." Bard grunted. "But in the end he was harmless. And Maylene isn't as clueless as everyone believes her to be."

"Yeah. So, who do you want to spy?" Finnian asked with a smile.

"I don't know. The prince seems easier. Where's Maylene?"

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom."

"She should better hurry, they are going to announce the new teachers soon."

The Entrance Ceremony was initiated by Tanaka. Everybody loved him, even if he spoke very slowly and tended to repeat the same thing over and over. Ciel sat in one of the chairs next to the school headmasters. Sebastian stood behind him.

"So this is young master's first year in school, isn't it?" Finny smiled.

"Yeah. He's 13 so he can enter High School now." Bard smiled as well. "I'm disappointed he didn't give a speech. I would have loved to hear it."

"Me too!" Finny exclaimed.

"The school is proud to present three talented people who are going to accompany us this year as our teachers." Mr. Randall said "The subject 'Music' will be taught by-"

A tall, slender man with black short hair and glasses stood up, climbed the auditorium stairs and stood next to Arthur Randall.

-Mr. Claude Faustus." Everyone clapped.

"He looks kinda scary, doesn't he?" Finny gulped.

"Mr. Faustus will be in charge of the After School Clubs. He will also be teaching the subject 'Music'. Please, look forward to it."

"He? Music? Sounds interesting." Bard said. "Not what I expected but still…"

"We don't take that subject, do we?"

"No. That's for Year 9 students I think. Young master will have to take it."

"Please, take a seat." Claude sat in one of the empty chairs. "Now, I would like to present you with the new Physical Education teacher."

A man with long silver hair, gray eyes, silver earrings and a bindi stood up next to the podium.

"Please welcome Mr. Agni Brahm"

"Did I miss anything?" Maylene whispered to Bard and Finny.

"Just a creepy guy with glasses who will teach young master Music. Wouldn't it be funny if he turned out to be a pedo?"

"Mr. Brahm will also be in charge of the after school clubs involving sports. Please, take a seat."

"He seems to be a good guy." Bard said.

"He reminds me of the prince." Maylene said.

"Maybe they came together to London." Finny suggested.

"Finally, I would like you to meet the new Citizenship teacher. Please welcome Mr. Ash Landers."

"He looks like Miss Angela!"

The guy had platinum hair, which greatly contrasted his young face. Some girls were whispering about how handsome he was.

"He kind of looks like an angel, doesn't he?" Maylene said. "With that perfect face, white hair, white suit…"

Maylene was lost in her own world, along with many other girls.

Afterwards, Mr. Randall spoke about Prince Soma being on the school. When the ceremony ended, Ciel sent his three employees a text message.

[Come to the school roof]

"Did you like the Welcoming Ceremony?" Sebastian asked the employees.

"Kinda boring if you ask me" Bard answered.

"Well, then. Young master isn't here so I will inform you of your duties. I will be in charge of Mr. Claude Faustus" '_Even if I don't want to'_ Sebastian thought, and continued. "You don't need to spy on Mr. Landers and it would also be impossible for you to do it."

"Why?" Maylene asked.

"You will understand soon. Back to the topic, Maylene."

"Yes, Sebastian!"

"Mr. Agni."

"Yes!"

"Bard."

"Will I be spying the prince?"

"Yes"

"Understood."

"Finnian."

"I already know." He smiled. "I can't wait to become friends with him!"

"Well then, let me give you some information about them. I'll start with Maylene."

"I'm listening!" Maylene clenched her fists with excitement.

"Agni Brahm is prince Soma's bodyguard. He is very strong and that's no exaggeration. Our sources tell us he is very intelligent and perceptive. If you befriend prince Soma, you might be able to get near him. Bard. Your target is the prince itself. The prince is looking for a girl named Meena. She used to take care of him when he was little. Meena is already studying here and presumably the prince knows this information."

"So you want me to tell prince Soma I found Meena and get near to him that way?" Bard asked.

"I would advice you against it. Meena does not like the prince. If possible, you must make the prince fall in love with another girl and make him forget about her. Finnian. Your target is Alois Trancy. You must be very careful and tolerate his actions. If possible, just remain silent and please him."

"No fair, Maylene's got the easiest one. I've got to play Romeo and Finny has to spoil Mr. Booty Shorts." Bard complained.

"Everyone, I wish you the best of the luck." Sebastian smiled politely.

The three employees left. Sebastian dialled Ciel's number.

"You are so impatient, as always… I'll tell you. Maylene with Agni, Bard with the prince and Finnian with Alois… Need anything else?... No, I'm afraid you already ate it…" Ciel hanged up.

Sebastian stared at the clouds.

"I wonder how many minutes will Finnian last with Alois. Then, again, young master insists on Finnian spying him. This will be interesting."

* * *

Next chapter: Alois being Alois in front of nature loving Finny. Doesn't turn out well...


	2. Monday

Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts (: I love the reviews, they tell me if I'm doing good or I'm screwing everything up.

_I liked the idea of this fic before alois showed up, :/ gosh, he ruins the  
__story n my feeling for this fic..( *walks away to find another fics*_

You made the right choice because this fic is also Alois-centric. I want him to grow up and follow the Ciel-Claude-Alois storyline here. (And torture him a bit...)

Warning (1): Alois' histrionism and language might make this borderline M.

**IB**: stands for International Baccalaureate.

* * *

**II HIS SCHOOL, MONDAY**

**Year 9, First Period: Science**

"My name is Miss Angelina Durless but you can call me Miss Ann. I'll be your science teacher this year. I'll also teach you sex education but I know many of you in here are little perverts and want to get into the naughty details but I won't teach you those. That doesn't mean I don't know them, in fact, I'm an expert at that matter, I could even win tons of money as a sexologist! Let's see how many poses I remember, oh there's the Angry Dragon, the Donkey Punch, the Spider-man, the London Bridge- oh! You lot! Look at what you made me say, you little perverts!"

Angelina laughed. The students just stared at her in disbelief.

"Ciel? What is London Bridge? Isn't it just the bridge?" Elizabeth asked.

"No idea." Ciel sighed in exasperation. Why did he hire his aunt? She was a doctor but still he knew she would behave this way. He sighed once again

"No, no, no! Lizzie, my dear, you must not know that!"

"Auntie, you meanie!"

"If you insist-"

"There we go again." Ciel rolled his eyes upwards.

"-it is one a girl does a handstand and a guy _BEEP_ and _BEEP_ and _BEEP_ until her arms give out and she goes down like London Bridge is going down." _(A/N: This really exists…)_

"I don't get it." Lizzie answered

"You don't need to." Ciel told her.

"Anyways, I'm glad Sex Ed is compulsory in this school, this is very important for all of you. And of course you are lucky because you have got the best Sex Ed teacher available! Ho Ho Ho!"

"Excuse me, Miss Ann, but we aren't supposed to study… that… until the second semester…"

"Oh! You're right Neil! I got carried away, hehe."

**Year 9, Second Period: Mathematics**

"My name is William Spears and I'll be your Maths teacher. Please refrain from raising your hand or asking questions during the lesson. If there is anything you don't understand consult one of the books listed in the syllabus. The period lasts 50 minutes and I'm being paid for 50 minutes, so there will be no extra time. " William adjusted his glasses. "Exams will be graded the following way." His black and white powerpoint slide showed various indications. "There are no points for procedures and I won't accept any complains. Do you understand?"

There was no answer.

"Let's start reviewing what you learned in Year 8."

"Demon." A kid whispered.

"There is zero tolerance for rude behaviour. You are getting punished." William was seriously offended by that word.

**Year 9, Third Period: History**

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will not only have the honour of teaching you History but I will also act as your guardian and tutor this year. Many of you might be nervous in your first day in High School. Do not worry, your parents made the best choice. The Funtom High School offers top quality education. We are also implementing the International Baccalaureate this year and the Middle Years Programme in the next two years. This is indeed a magnificent school."

"He's getting carried away." Ciel whispered to himself. He swore he could see white flowers and sparkles adorning Sebastian when he spoke.

"Would anyone like to tell me about their first day?" A girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"We had Science with Miss Ann. She seemed kind. We also had maths with Mr. Spears. He is scary!" Many students nodded in agreement and commented about him. The classroom was filled with noise.

Instead of screaming or tapping the table to get their attention back, Sebastian scratched a blackboard. The horrible noise made the students cringe.

"There is a reason why there is a blackboard in my classroom." Sebastian smiled. "We will discuss any complains during Tutor Period in the mornings."

"Can't we have Tutor Period now?" A kid asked.

"No, we can't. I'm deeply sorry. We are on History right now."

"History is cute!" Lizzie giggled.

"It is cute indeed. Did you know that the first bomb dropped by the Allies on Berlin during World War II killed the only elephant in the Berlin Zoo?"

"That's not cute!" She complained.

**First Breaktime**

"Ciel! Lizzie!" Finny screamed and waved his hand.

"Finny!" Elizabeth waved back. Finnian ran towards them. "How was your day?"

"Amazing! We had English and then Information Technology for two periods."

"Have you spoken to Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Alois? Who is he?" Lizzie asked. Ciel ignored her.

"Yeah! He seems nice! Do you want me to call him?"

"N-"

"I'll get him! You wait here!" Finny ran away.

"Yo! Lizzie! Ciel!" Bard greeted them.

"Bardie!"

"Don't call me Bardie" He kept his smile and scratched the back of his neck. "It sounds like Barney or Barbie…"

Elizabeth giggled.

"By the way…" Bard was forcing his smile. "I didn't know about the IB programme..."

"You didn't need to know. I already chose your subjects."

"But-"

"You are on the second year of the programme with transferred students from other IB schools."

"Ciel." Lizzie interrupted. "Wouldn't Bardie need to study the first year of his subjects?"

"Yes. But that's his problem."

"Ciel!" Bard cried rivers. "It's too hard!"

"I will double your pay."

"The IB is so easy! I'm on the mood to study! Yeah!" Bard clenched his fists.

"Guys!" Maylene waved and approached them with Paula.

"May! Paula!" Lizzie waved back and hugged Paula.

"Mr. Spears is scary!" Maylene commented. "He said he didn't want anyone to speak or raise their hands! How am I going to survive maths… Meh."

"We also had classes with him!" Lizzie told her.

"I'm glad he isn't our tutor." Paula said.

"I will start to fear Mondays." Maylene said.

_'I dislike this type of chit chat.' _Ciel thought. '_Why didn't I choose to continue being tutored at home by Sebastian? Do I really need to be here? No. I must not think like that. After all, I am here to find out who did it. To find the culprits. And to make them pay for what they did to me. In exchange Sebastian will…'_

"Here!" Finny interrupted Ciel's thoughts. "I brought him!"

"Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you." Alois smiled.

_'Such an hypocrite.'_ Ciel thought.

"We are both in Year 10!" Finnian said. "Let's become friends!" He told him.

"Yes." Alois replied, smiling.

"Such a beautiful, pure smile." Maylene whispered to Bard.

"Kinda looks like a Barbie doll smile if you ask me." Bard whispered back.

"Ah! Let's exchange numbers!" Finny handed his mobile phone to Alois.

"Ok. I'll give you mine." He took out a purple mobile phone with a short strawberry metal strap and another heart strap.

"Your straps are so cute!" Lizzie commented.

"Thanks." He smiled back. "Here." He handed his phone to Finnian. "Save your number and your friends' numbers."

"Ok!" Finny wrote his and saved him as 'Finny J' He passed Alois's phone to Bard.

"No offense but this is such an effeminate phone." He sighed, nobody was listening to him anyways. He tried to save his number but he failed. "Argh, I don't understand this sort of things!" He accidentally overwrote the number for some guy or girl called 'XoXoXo3'. '_Should I tell him? Nah, he won't notice. Besides, who the hell is XoXoXo3'._ He thought and he handed the phone to Maylene.

The bell rang.

"Ciel! Wait! You haven't saved your name!" Alois ran after him.

"I don't want to."

"Don't be like that!" Lizzie protested. "Alois just wants to be your friend."

"Yeah. I want to be your friend." Alois grinned for a few seconds but then he returned to his normal 'sweet' smile.

_'I need to keep track of him' _Ciel thought. "Ok." He saved his number. "What is yours?" He said with an emotionless face.

"I'll save it myself!" He took Ciel's Blackberry and saved it there.

**Year 9, Fourth /Fifth period: Information Technology**

"My. My." Lau greeted the students. Even if they were at a computer lab, the air was filled with strange aromas.

"I'm Lau and this is my precious assistant Ran-Mao." Said assistant sat on his lap. Some students began to drool.

_'I warned him about inappropriate clothing but he didn't listen.' _Ciel thought when seeing Ran-Mao's miniskirt and tight blouse.

"In this world there are people who can't survive the cruelty of reality. They hate themselves, they desire other lives, they want to become someone else…" The students listened carefully. Lau paused and then said. "What was I teaching?"

"Information Technology." Ciel answered while the other students fell to the floor in disbelief.

"Of course! I remember now." Lau stroked Ran-Mao's legs. "So, this people can become someone else in here. In this virtual world. There are no frontiers. No limits. The 21st century's opium."

**Lunchbreak**

"Ciel!" Maylene approached Ciel and Elizabeth.

"May!" Lizzie greeted her. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Of course!"

"Maylene. Where's Bard?"

"Ah. He was punished for smoking during Science."

"Do you know if he has spoken to the prince?"

"I'm sorry, I don't!"

_'Finnian has made contact with Alois. Maylene has P.E tomorrow so she still hasn't seen Agni. Maylene is in Year 12 and she is starting the IB. The prince is 17 so he is in Year 13. He should technically be in Bardroy's class and they should get along. Bardroy is very sociable so he could have called the prince to join us during the first lunch break but he didn't.''_

"But I spoke to him!"

Ciel stared at her.

"The prince is in my class."

_'Didn't the prince matriculate on Year 13?'_ Ciel thought.

"He is so handsome! He told me he didn't know what the IB was. So I told him it was a two-year programme where you chose your subjects and that it helped you get into various universities. Ah! I love the subjects young master chose for me!"

"Go on."

"Sorry! And then he said they told him that after he had entered school so he decided to go back to Year 12 and start the IB from there."

"I need to go." Ciel walked, ignoring Lizzie and Maylene who asked them where was he going. Ciel wanted to find that spoiled prince.

He was feeling hungry and decided to give up. He saw Finnian curled up in a bush.

"Finnian?" He wasn't worried, he was just curious. "Stand up. You need to check on Alois."

"I don't want to."

"Finnian!"

No reply. Ciel didn't like being ignored. Even so, he was still a little worried.

"Go have lunch with Maylene and Elizabeth. They are having Baked Chicken Cordon Bleu-"

"NO! NO! NO!" Finnian started to cry. "Please, NO!"

Ciel was taken aback. What was wrong with Finnian?

**II**

"This place sucks." Bard sighed. "Why are you here?" He asked Alois.

"Insulting a teacher."

"Oh. That doesn't seem like you. A minute ago you were pulling Barbie smiles."

"Thanks?" Alois replied with disinterest and looked elsewhere.

"I told Mr. Spears he was a demon."

"Nobody asked you." Alois told the kid. "Why are you here?"

"Smoking. In Science."

"Regrets?"

"Some. You?"

"None. He is a bastard. He deserves more than just be insulted."

"My name is Neil." The 9th year said. "What are yours?"

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm not in the mood for that."

"Why?" Neil asked.

"I am hungry and now I'm stuck in this classroom in a hot day for the whole Lunchbreak…"

Neil looked at Bard with sad puppy eyes. Bard couldn't help but smile.

"I am sorry. I'm just in a bad mood today." Bard remembered the IB incident and imagined the amount of books he would have to read during the weekends to catch up. "This is not my day…"

"ARGH! I can't stand this heat! Is that also part of the punishment?"

"Why are you complaining? You have booty shorts. I have trousers…"

"So what? I'm still hot."

"Why are your shorts so short?" Neil asked innocently.

"Because he likes to flirt with other guys. Probably." Bard teased.

He expected Alois to get angry or defensive but instead Alois brought his palms to his cheeks and blushed. He whispered a name and giggled.

"Wha- really? You like guys?"

"Is that weird? There are many other guys who like guys." He changed his mood from daydreaming about the teacher he desired to a pissed off one.

"…Yeah, I know, but still-"

"What?" Alois became irritated.

"It's just that, arrgh, I don't get what is fun about guys with guys! I mean, there's Adam and Eve, man and woman, they are different and they ought to be together."

"So you are telling me I'm a weirdo?"

"No, not that. I don't have anything against gay people or transvestites. It's just that I don't get what's so good about guys with… guys and that sort of stuff. I mean, both have dicks, so what's the fun?" Bald ruffled his head. "Argh, I don't get it."

"So you think it's disgusting."

"I'm straight so I do." Bard stated as a matter-of-fact.

"So, imagine you were able to have sex anywhere, anytime you wanted. No condoms, no protection, no pregnancy risks," Alois stood up from his desk and drew closer to Bard's seat. "You feel randy, so you just grab your slutty boyfriend and fuck his ass anywhere and anytime you want." Alois cupped his chin. "-pleasuring him while you fill your primal urges. Cumming inside him, shooting your hot load... seeing how your seeds pour out from his hole, making rivers down his tights. Making him cum and make a mess of himself. Where do you want him to cum? On the walls? On the floor? On his belly? Where do you want him to splash his white liquid, the evidence you slammed him so hard?" Alois grabbed Bard's tie "Or you can be cruel and grab his shaft and prevent him from coming while you thrust deeper and deeper, torturing him, enjoying his moans…"

Alois released his tie and Bard fell to the floor along with his chair. He was sweating but he wasn't sure if it was just due to the climate.

"Still disgusted?" Alois grinned evilly and sat on top of Bard. "Guys tend to be more eager to do it than most girls. I wonder if there's anyone in here that can keep up with me." He whispered, proudly.

Bard didn't move or react. He was frozen and his jaw had dropped. Alois became bored, stood up and returned to his seat. He took a quick look at that nerdy boy with spectacles called Neil. As expected, the boy was as red as a tomato.

This could have been fun if he had done this before trying to seduce Claude. Why didn't he fall for him? At least he knew he was good at seducing, he managed to practically pin down that annoying blonde musclebag who claimed he was straight.

The three spent the next 30 minutes in silence until William Spears released them.

**Year 9, Sixth/Seventh Period: Geography**

Sebastian gave the students a small exam to test their previous knowledge. Ciel approached him.

"Oh, Mr. Phantomhive, aren't you going to do the exam?"

"Stop playing around." He told him. "You said Soma was in Year 13."

"I never said that. I told you he was 17 and you assumed he would be in that year. He entered as a 13th year student though."

"Who allowed him to change his school year."

"It was Tanaka. I am sorry, young master, but I do not understand what is so important about him changing-"

"I know it isn't very important, still I-"

"You like to know every single detail and have everything run according to your plan. That is indeed my young master."

"So we will have to change those three again. I don't know what happened to Finnian but he should stop spying on Alois."

"Bard could spy on Alois, Maylene could be in charge of the prince and Finnian would be left with Mr. Agni."

"No. That wouldn't work. I found the prince during breaktime talking with Agni. It would be a waste of time to spy on two people who are apparently working together. The nurse has been doing a series of activities that weren't assigned to her. Even if she proved being innocent last year, I still suspect her. Finnian should check on her."

"However Finnian may be biased. You know he has a crush on Angela."

"I am aware of that. Even so, he is the best to carry that task. I've given Finny a diary as his birthday present and I want that diary to be filled with information about Angela's activities. Finny is likely to spy on her more than usual and write a lot about her."

"What about the other two?"

"Maylene can check on Alois, she seems to like him and his vulgar style of dressing. On the meanwhile, Bardroy tries to befriend the prince. Once he befriends him, he will try to make him fall for Maylene. So then Maylene will spy on the prince and Bardroy will be in charge of Alois."

"It is a good idea, however, it is very hard to manipulate other people's feelings. I doubt there is any possible chemistry between the prince and Maylene."

"They are my pawns. They need to carry their tasks to perfection and I trust them. Bardroy will convince him."

"You need to remember Bardroy is slightly mad at you for forcing him to skip the first year of the IB."

"He needs to get over it. Besides, I am boosting his payment."

**III**

"Finny, what's wrong?" Bard asked him. His friend refused to eat or drink anything. His eyes were devoid of any emotion.

"Come on, Finny! You can tell me everything!" Bard hugged him and smiled as much as his face would allow him. "Tell big bro Bald anything!"

Finny looked up and saw his smile. He didn't smile back but at least he answered him.

"I don't want to ruin your day…"

"You won't!" Bald continued to smile and patted his head. "You can trust me! It's better to let things off your chest."

"You are right." Finnian smiled weakly. "It's Alois…"

He began to fear what Alois had done to Finny. It was clear that Alois wore a mask when he smiled and pretended to be nice to everyone, that wasn't that hard to spot even if said brat was good at lying. Alois was a total pervert and had a somewhat… insatiable libido. Bard didn't want to remember more of that, it made him ashamed of himself. Maybe Alois raped Finny? No, that would be too… he just didn't want to imagine that. Besides, Alois seemed the type of guy who took control but would love to bottom. Why is he thinking about that! Bald shook his head and tried to erase those images from his mind. He started to think once again. What could Alois have done to Finny? What if Alois had seduced Finny and was now refusing to speak about it because he was ashamed of himself? Or humiliated him in front of everyone?

"I will tell you. But don't tell anyone else…" Finnian said.

_We had Physical Education but the teacher couldn't come because he was busy doing some paperwork. I think it was about the prince but I'm not sure. So everyone was free to do what he or she wanted in that period. I wanted to play with Alois so I searched for him. He wasn't on the P.E field. It was hard to find him but I finally saw him looking at a bird nest on a tree in the school gardens. I approached him._

_"Hi! You like birds, don't you?" I said. He just looked at me._

_"I love being outside!" I told him. "Nature is so beautiful, isn't it?"_

_He was looking uninterested. Suddenly, a beautiful butterfly landed on a large flower. It was the largest monarch butterfly I've ever seen._

_"Woah!" I exclaimed. "Alois! Alois! Come over here!"_

_He grabbed the butterfly by its wings._

_"Be careful!" I told him. "It's painful for her!"_

_Alois ignored me and he tore her wings apart. Then, he splashed what remained of her._

_"It's just a bug." He said._

_I wanted to hit him, Bald. I really wanted to hit him. But I restrained myself. I know many people don't like bugs. Maybe he hated butterflies. I decided to keep calm even if I wanted to cry for that poor thing. _

_"That's-… You hate butterflies?"_

_He didn't answer. He just smiled. _

_"Do you like them?" He asked me. I told him I did like him of course. I didn't want him to feel bad, so I told him I loved birds even more than butterflies._

_That was a big mistake. _

_He grabbed one of the chicks on the nest and held him on his palm._

_"Don't do that! If you touch them, their mother won't recognise them."_

_"So, now that I've touched him, he's hopeless and he won't be loved by others, won't he?"_

_"That's not true, I would love him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he is such a poor thing!"_

_"Because he's such a _poor_ thing? Don't make me laugh, that's not loving, that's taking PITY. Being born just to make others pity you… this bird would just wish not having born at all."_

_He crushed the baby bird on his hand. There was… there was lots of blood flowing out of his fist. He extended his palm and showed me… I can't describe it… it was… horrible. The baby bird… I couldn't recognise it. So many blood, so many little organs coming out…_

_It didn't stop there. He put back what remained of the baby bird on the nest. As soon as the mother came he grabbed her like a puppet._

_"Oh! Hello! I'm mother bird. I don't like children who have been touched by others. STOP MOVING BITCH!" With one hand he grabbed her neck and with the other he tore one wing off. "I also don't like baby birds who don't have mothers, I just ignore them and take care of my own. I SAID STOP MOVING!" He tore the other wing off so violently; I got droplets of blood on my face. "Yet people loooove me, and they looove my baby birds. I am such a good birdie, ain't it? AIN'T I?"_

_He pushed the bird towards my face. The poor bird was trying to escape but she couldn't._

_"No. You aren't a good bird. You suck as a mother." He slammed her against the wall. Once, twice, I don't remember how many times. I just remember I saw lots of blood. "Nobody likes chicks touched by others. Nobody loves chicks that aren't theirs!"_

_I wanted to vomit. I held up from doing it until he tore off her leg, he took a bit and told me._

_"Fancy some KFC chicken leg? Cordon Bleewh maybe?"_

_Her ribs were broken. He inserted his fingers and pulled out her intestines, while the bird was still alive._

_"With some French fries?" He bit it._

_And that was then I vomited. And cried. I covered my eyes; I wanted to forget what I've just seen. I could only hear him laughing. _

_"Oh! The poor bird is suffering? Where's your pity? Why can't you even look at her? Why won't you help her? You can't look at her because she looks disgusting!"_

Finnian cried. Bald held him closer, although he was shaking himself.


	3. Disruption

**III ****HIS SCHOOL, DISRUPTION**

**I**

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to come to this school." Sebastian closed the door. The other man adjusted his glasses. Sebastian continued. "We are both in the same business. And now we have become colleges once again as teachers in this school."

"It is very unpleasant for me."

"The feeling is mutual, _college_."

"What indisputably surprised me the most was the fact you hired me."

"It is convenient to keep a close eye on the enemies." Sebastian walked towards Claude until he was very close to him. "I will monitor your everyday activities…"

"Keeping your enemies close. Is that what that child believes?"

"You know my master is using the school to lure his enemies and accomplish his revenge."

"To do so he is exposing himself by assisting the school." Claude hmphed. "He is very unique and delightful."

"I will advise you to stay away from him." Sebastian threatened him.

"Master's orders are absolute." Claude said. "I can not disobey them."

"Your master? By any possibility are you referring to a certain spoiled dirty brat?"

"That is my master, indeed."

"What would ever make you assume I would let such a low class contractor his disgusting meal touch my young master?"

"You have taken an unusual liking to that child. You should remember we are Black Butlers. The children we contract to are just our tools to our financial success. The way of disposing his bodies is the most entertaining schedule of our secret hobby."

"How do you plan to eradicate your master after you have filled the contract?"

Claude adjusted his spectacles. "A snuff porn movie. It offers the monetary value for his body. I have done said procedure with previous contractors and I have been offered a larger sum for my masters' body, which, I must admit, possesses a rare beauty and high quality flesh."*

"A sadist, as always. You never change." Sebastian smiled politely. "Do you still rape them before sending them to the filming site?"

"Perhaps I should keep quiet about your disposing methods." Claude smiled back, also politely.

"I should get going or else I would be late for my classes."

"Day into night, love into hate, innocence into impurity, and flesh into blood. That is Trancy's Butler."

**II**

"Ciel!" Elizabeth hugged him. "We are having choir today! Isn't it exciting?"

"Choir?" The subject was being thought by one of the people he lured. He knew the risk of assisting the school. There would be no Sebastian during school time.

The pupils entered the choir classroom and sat randomly on the choir stares. The teacher looked at every single one of them, and then spoke.

"Euphony into cacophony, neatness into anarchy,-" Ciel gazed at him with disapproval. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat "Cacophony into euphony, anarchy into neatness and noise into melody. I am Claude Faustus, your choir teacher. I am very pleased to work in such a prestigious school-" He looked at Ciel "-with high quality students, of course. Now, I would like everyone to form a queue next to the piano."

"Mr. Faustus, what are we going to sing?" Elizabeth asked.

Claude adjusted his glasses. "A famous nursery rhyme called London Bridge is Falling Down."

'_..a girl does a handstand and a guy BEEP and BEEP and BEEP until her arms give out and she goes down like London Bridge is going down!_' Ciel shook his head and tried to forget the horrible mental image.

Claude played a few keys and started to sing in a surprisingly soothing, refined voice. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair Lady." He held the last note with a little bit of vibrato.

'_He's quite good'_. Ciel thought. '_As expected from the choir teacher_.'

Claude saw Ciel's stare of approval and suppressed a smirk. He called the pupils one by one and assigned them into the soprano or contralto sides.

"Mr. Phantomhive, your turn." Claude started to play the piano.

His voice was beautiful. It was soothing and melodic yet powerful and confident despite of its high pitch and trebles.

"Mr. Faustus, the song has already ended…" Ciel stated.

"My apologies." '_I was taken away by your immaculate voice..._' "Please take a seat in the contralto side."

A beautiful woman entered the room, dressed in a long, elegant dress.

"This is Mis Annafeloz. She will be my assistant and will be in charge of teaching the sopranos. I will be in charge of the contralto.

**III**

"YOU!"

"Huh? What do you want?" Alois was grabbing a Year 12 pupil by his collar. The guy's face was beaten up and he was slightly bleeding.

"What- Why did you beat that guy?" Bard wanted to confront him about what he did to Finny but he was taken aback by seeing that guy beaten up.

"Because I want to. Need more reasons?" Neil hid behind Alois. The blonde teenager searched the pockets of the older pupil and removed his wallet.

"Ah! Condoms!" He picked one.

"Put that thing back into his wallet!" Bard screamed.

"What? You embarrassed by this? It's not as if this guy would ever get laid." Alois kicked the guy in his face with his ankle boots. "He's too lame." He was about to kick him a second time but Bard held his arms against the boy's own back, disabling any movement. The guy took the opportunity to grab his wallet and escape.

"You bast-"

"What did he do?"

"Hmm… touched my butt?" He smirked.

"Then wear longer shorts!"

"He… he stole my lunch… and hit me." Neil said. "Please, don't hurt him. He protected me from the bully."

Was Alois a good person pretending to be a bad person or a bad person pretending to be a good person? He couldn't get him.

"Arrrgh! I don't understand him! I don't understand kids like you!"

"Well, I don't understand how someone could repeat school five times in a row." Alois smirked evilly. "How old are you? 20? 25? 35? 60? Stop repeating school and get a life."

That hurt. A lot. He didn't need anyone telling him to get a life. Specially him.

"You stop being a slut. You really think you are sexy? You are no more than an immature brat who isn't good for anything that isn't whoring himself and looking so fucking ugly! Oh? You don't have any friends, don't you? That's why you help little kids so you can at least be liked by them and continue being a show off!"

Alois remained silent.

"Why don't you go bribe the teachers with cheap sex like you did with the headmaster? I don't get how else you got into this school!"

Ok. Maybe he had been too harsh. Even if Alois was an immature brat, he was kind of hot and his strange way of dressing somehow suited his slightly feminine frame and long, curved legs. He also didn't think Alois helped Neil just to make himself look good, he was even hiding it by stating the other guy touched him. And, of course, he didn't believe Alois had ever slept with anyone, he always thought he was an immature teenager raging on hormones.

How to explain all of that to said teenager whose legs suddenly gave up, fell to the floor and started to cry?

The worst of all was that his target was standing there, watching the whole scene.

Soma remained silent, accompanied by Agni. Both foreigners looked at Bard with disdain. Agni approached Alois and offered him his hand.

"Little one. It's Ok, you can trust me-" Agni placed the palm of his hand on Alois' shoulder.

"Yeah! Agni is the best when it comes to talking things out." Soma smiled.

"You should ignore everything that imprudent man said." Agni told him. "I know you are a pure, beautiful kid. Everyone goes through the thought stage of adolescence and sometimes our hormones controls us and we do things we don't want to. I used to have those teenage hormones as well. I can understand how you feel-"

Alois slapped his hand away.

"YOU? Understand how I feel? He's right. I've always known that… It just hurts… I've never heard those words from another voice who wasn't my own conscience…" Alois wiped off his tears. Soma handed him a handkerchief but he rejected it.

"I don't want your hypocrite help!"

"Hypocrite?"

"When people are in pain everyone rushes to help them. When they are feeling good nobody gives a shit. I'm tired of getting pity and no love!"

_Because he's such a poor thing? Don't make me laugh, that's not loving, that's taking PITY. Being born just to make others pity you… this bird would just wish not having born at all._

_"Mom, why are those two kids on the street sharing a rotten apple?"  
"Poor kids! That's why you have to eat your vegetables, my darling."  
"But I don't like vegetables, mommy. I hate broccoli!"  
"Don't be like that! Think about those two brothers on the street having nothing to eat."_

"You could have just given us the vegetables, dumb bitch." Alois muttered to himself. He left.

Bard was left with Soma and Agni, who were supposed to be his targets. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Or think how to become 'buddies' or 'mateys' as the British people called them. Right now he wasn't in the mood for anything at all. And where was Maylene? Wasn't she supposed to be targeting Alois?

"Let's go, Agni." Soma said. "We shouldn't hang out with people who love to make innocent kids cry."

Maylene accidentally bumped into Soma.

"So-So- Prince Soma!" She screamed.

"My!" He laughed. "Aren't you clumsy?" She fixed her huge spectacles and blushed.

She looked at Bard.

"Ah! Bard! I was looking for Alois! Have you seen him? I was held back in Science because I made a mess in the lab and had to clean everything. Mrs Angelina was very scary! But her assistant was so nice! He was quite clumsy but he helped me a lot! Bard? Ummm… have you seen him?"

Bard pretended not to hear her.

"Bard! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be targ-" She looked at Soma and Agni. "Waaaaa! I didn't say anything! Anyways, I'm sorry I- Do you know where he is?"

Bard walked past her, without looking at her eyes.

"No idea." He answered in an unusual cold voice.

**IV**

"Young master, I have prepared a tiramisu." Sebastian knocked at Ciel's door.

"Come in."

Sebastian entered. He saw Ciel staring at his chess pieces with a troubled look.

"Might I inquire you about what is bothering my young master?"

"I had Choir today. With a somehow eccentric teacher. He was a good singer though. Much better than you." He said in an emotionless voice, still looking at the pieces. Sebastian coughed at the thought of being compared with Claude.

"I assure my vocal skills are much better than his. Still, I am sure that is not what troubles you."

"Things are not going the way I planned them to be." Ciel said. "Sometimes… I wonder if I will be able to get my revenge."

"You will get it, young master. We have a contract and I will achieve what you requested with the uttermost perfection. However, you should understand it is not that easy to complete."

"My servants are really useless." Ciel grabbed a pawn. "They are weak, and let themselves be controlled by emotions."

"Humans can't avoid getting carried by emotions."

"Humans? You speak as if you weren't a human yourself."

"Please excuse my arrogance."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are really human. You never get controlled by your emotions, you have no restraints in killing people and you perform every task I give you in an acceptable way."

"I assure you I am nothing more than a humble human and hell of a butler."

"Black Butler, isn't it? I always wondered who created that strange hobby." Ciel held the black horse chess piece. "Preying on orphaned children's fortunes, exchanging their services for their souls, never getting caught for their acts…"

"Are you afraid?"

"No. It was my choice to sign the contract. I do not regret my decisions."

"Just what I like about young master." Sebastian smiled. Ciel couldn't help but smile a bit. He quickly tried to hide his smile. He grabbed three pawns.

"Finny was traumatized by Alois Trancy. The security cameras showed him and Bard getting into an argument in front of the prince and his bodyguard, which reduced the chances of Bard befriending the prince. Maylene was kept in the science lab and couldn't get near Alois." He moved the chess pieces when he spoke. "Bard and Maylene haven't spoken to each other when they arrived at the mansion. Finny warned both Bard and Maylene about what happened and he is trying to prevent both from getting near Alois Trancy."

"I would like to know what your conclusion was."

"Alois Trancy is either associated with one of the culprits or an strategically positioned decoy to draw away my attention from the real culprit."

"What is young master's plan?"

"Culprit or decoy, Alois Trancy is troubling my servants. I would like to expel him if it weren't for the fact that he could lead us to the main culprit in the case he was a decoy. Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Tell Maylene to steal his bag."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian left. Ciel's stare was fixed in his butler's back. He couldn't help but be intrigued by him. Everything about that man was a complete mystery. And Ciel hated to admit it but he loved mysteries and he was extremely curious about him. He wanted to find out everything he could about Sebastian Michaelis by himself. So far he had had no luck searching on the web. He decided to open the newspaper.

'_Another prostitute is murdered in London._'

**V**

Finny got over the incident on Wednesday. He visited Miss Angela, the school nurse, and she helped him get over the scene. He loved her gentle smile and her kindness. She was incredibly beautiful! She could cheer anyone up.

That's why when he saw Bard's sombre face, he told him to visit her.

"I'm glad you're feeling ok and all, but I don't want to visit her."

"You should go! She's so kind and gentle and-"

"It's not me who needs the cheering."

Finny giggled. Bard's face looked so terrible and yet he claimed he didn't need any cheering at all.

"Let's go!" He grabbed his hand and literally pulled him towards the First Aid Room.

"Miss Angela!"

"Oh. Mr. Haley." She smiled. "Welcome! I'll prepare tea for you and your friend…"

"Bard Miller."

"Welcome, Mr. Miller. Mr. Haley has told me so much about you. Wait here, I'll get your tea."

Angela left.

"See? She's so kind! Like an angel!"

She brought both mugs.

"Bard isn't feeling well. I thought he could speak with you…"

"What might be troubling you, dear?" Angela looked at him with a worried expression.

"It's… nothing. I just… screwed up. I got mad, said things I didn't mean and I'm feeling guilty." He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, lord. I'm sure that person will forgive you."

"I highly doubt that." Bard took another sip.

"I agree with Miss Angela!" Finnian smiled. "That person will forgive you. Who was it?"

"Alois Trancy from Year 10."

"Too bad. He'll never forgive you."

"Huh?" Bard was slightly shocked by Finnian's sudden change of tone and mood. "You should already forget about him."

"Yeah, you're right. He's better off without someone like me." He took another sip, sighed and then smiled. "Hey, I'm feeling kinda better!" He looked at Finny, who now remained silent.

"Oh, crap, don't tell me this bad mood is contagious. Is this 'Alois' syndrooome'?" He made a funny gesture with his hands, imitating a witch doctor. Angela giggled.

"Of course not!" Finnian smiled and grabbed his arm. "Let's forget about him, ok?"

"Yeah." Bard grinned and clenched his fist. "He's too troublesome." He took out a cigarette box.

"I'm deeply sorry but you are not allowed to smoke in here."

"Figures…" He laughed. Finnian laughed with him. Angela forced a smile.

"If you have any troubles or any secrets you can tell me. You can trust me."

"Of course!" Both guys gave her thumbs up.

When both weren't looking, Angela smiled wickedly and muttered. '_Tell me everything, everything…_'

Time flew and soon Wednesday was over. Bard and Finny returned to the mansion, talking about Angela. Bard couldn't help but share Finnian's happiness. He was glad he went back to his normal self in a couple of days. Finny was way stronger than he looked. If only Alois would be a little stronger he wouldn't have broken down completely. Although it was his own fault for being too harsh on him.

"Young master! I stole Alois' bag!" Maylene ran towards Ciel.

"Search his bag." Ciel ordered. "Look for suspicious items. Bard and Finny should look for those items as well."

Maylene already felt bad with stealing his bag. He didn't want to look at another people's properties. Finnian, although he hid it with a smile, despised the idea of touching any of Alois' items. Bard felt guilty and the last thing he wanted was to touch his belongings without permission. What if there was something private?

"You three! Search for items! NOW!" Sebastian's voice scared the three servants.

Maylene, Bard and Finnian opened the bag and each one picked a random item.

"Ah-I-I found a pack of biscuits!" She got excited.

"I got…. Umm his pioneer! He might be hiding his evil plans in here!" Finny opened the pioneer and started looking at it.

"Umm.. I found a…. manga. Oh! I like mangas! I should take a look at this one."

"You three! Keep looking for other it-"

"AAAAGHH! WHAT THE-!" Bard screamed while grabbing the manga.

"Let me see!" Finny said but Bard closed the manga. "NO! YOU MUSN'T!"

"You're no fun! Let me see!" Bard tried his best to keep up with Finny's strength.

"NO! I will give you my dessert for a whole week if you don't see it!"

"Ok!" Finnian smiled and backed away. Bard sighed and accidentally opened the manga.

"Whoa!" Maylene's nose bleeded. Bard closed the manga. "I was looking for it!"

"So," Sebastian said. "What manga is it?"

"Gravi-ta-tion Me-ga-mix Ku-ma-go-u…" Finnian read the title.

"Gra-gr-GravitationmegamixKumagorou!" Maylene screamed while she wiped off the blood dribbling through her nose.

"Let me take a look at it." Ciel said.

"YOU CAN'T!" Both Bard and Maylene screamed. Maylene opened the manga and her nose started to bleed once again.

Bard covered his eyes with his hands.

"I mustn't see! I musn't see! I musn't-" His fingers betrayed him and his index finger separated from his middle finger. "ARRGHHH! Seriously! He's going to rip apart!"

Maylene drooled and changed the page. Bard covered his eyes once again but his fingers once again betrayed him. "NO WAY! He's already stuffed with the beads! He isn't going to-" Maylene changed the page. Bard screamed once again. "Oh! God! No. NO!" And now it was Bard changing the pages and bleeding.

"Do you still want to see the manga, young master?"

"It could be related to his plans or he could have been inspired by it so I think it would be appropiate to-"

"Ah!" Finnian screamed. "No, he can't! No!"

"Finny, I told you NOT TO LOOK AT IT!" Bard screamed. Maylene went red.

"Maylene! That's impossible! That guy can't put his pee pee on the other guy's pooper! He has already those marbles inside him! Poor guy! It must be so painful!"

"Do you still want to see it, young master?" Sebastian asked once again with a huge smirk on his face.

"No. Thank you." Ciel was deep crimson and disgusted.

"What should we do? I have checked the rest of the items but there are no other suspicious elements except for the 'manga'."

"This is mine! I've been looking for it!" Maylene screamed.

"What! You can't keep this! It's too dirty and wrong!"

"It belongs to Alois. Maybe he wanted to practice!" He said in an innocent tone.

Both Maylene and Bard imagined Alois naked on his bed, moaning and playing sinfully with large anal beads.

"Young master! Why don't we pair him with Soma instead of me? Or Mr. Agni?"

Ciel coughed.

"Anyways, one of you should deliver the bag tomorrow."

"Waaaa! I can't deliver it alone!" Maylene screamed. "Come with me, Bard!"

"Wait! ME?" Bard was completely crimson. "He hates me! Yet you want me help you deliver his porn?"

"But-but! If you don't come I might keep it! Finny, you come with me!"

"I don't want to go…"

"So, Bard, you are coming with me."

"I don't want to go either!"

Thursday morning came. Maylene and Bard went to search for Alois during recess time and found him arguing with some guys.

"Say it again!" The guys laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Alois defended himself. One of the guys spotted both Bard and Maylene.

"Hey Bard! You're American, aren't you? Alois! Which is the capital of the US!"

"I told you I don't know!" He screamed.

"He's lying!" Another guy said. "The teacher asked him and you know what he answered?"

"DISNEYLAND!" A guy screamed. Everyone nearby laughed. Alois went red and lowered his stare.

"Disneyland isn't the capital! Which one is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on! It starts with W!"

"Wilson?"

The guys erupted into a fit of laughter and left.

"Umm… Are you Alois Trancy?" Maylene asked. "I found your bag…"

Alois didn't greet Maylene but he didn't insult her either. He grabbed his bag and noticed the dumb old guy from Tuesday was there next to her.

The guy was red.

Literally, red. Deep red.

"You read it, don't you?"

"Yougnnputthabll…" He actually wanted to ask him if he was going to try what the guy called 'Shuichi' went through but the question wouldn't leave his lips.

"I'm sure you think I'm a slut and that I'm going to try shoving random stuff up my ass."

Bard went from red to purple red. "No! I'm not-"

"So why are you blushing?"

"I'll leave you guys for a second…" Maylene left when she felt the tension.

"W…Wait for me!" Bard ran after her.

Alois watched both of them leave. He hugged his bag. He wasn't dumb. He was pretty smart. It wasn't his fault not knowing the stupid capitals or countries. Besides, Disney should have been the US capital. Luca always said he wanted to go there and meet Mickey Mouse. This was his first time in school and he was already loathing it.

**VI**

"Claude!" He ran towards the older man. "Welcome back!"

Both sat in the large table.

"I've met many annoying people. I already told you about the blonde kid who gets orgasms just by seeing the birds and flowers, didn't I?"

"Yes, you have already told me."

"Did I tell you about that unshaven guy who looks older and was a total meanie to me?"

"Yes, you have already told me."

"And what about those freaky Indians?"

"You have told me about them as well."

"That unshaved man was so mean to me! He didn't have to insult me like that just because I told him to get a life."

Claude wasn't paying attention to him. He didn't find the conversation interesting at all.

"Young master, I brought your favourite strawberry cheesecake-"

Alois hit Hannah's hand and the strawberry cheesecake went to the floor.

"I don't want your crappy cheesecake! It totally sucks, can't you understand that? Now clean that before I hit you again!"

Claude cleaned his glasses with a tissue.

"Claude! Why can't I be in the choir? I want you to teach me! I have an awesome voice!"

"School regulations."

"Really? Then, you can apply to teach another subject!"

Claude ignored him.

"I have a new plan which will make Ciel Phantomhive mine…"

Claude raised his head and paid him attention.

A/N:  
- Not much 'School AU' in this chapter but I'll write more about the teachers and their classes on the next chapter.  
- Alois isn't dumb. He didn't have the opportunity to go to primary school and, even if it was an easy question like that, I've met some people that didn't know the answer. I even based his answer in one of the answers I got. (Disneyland)  
- Gravitation Megamix Kumagorou was one of the most explicit doujinshi I've ever read...

- I was wondering if I should pair Maylene with Soma or make her a cupid to help Soma and Agni come together? Both ways are fine by me, I just don't know which one to choose...

*Snuff movie: A movie, which depicts the actual death, murder or torture of a person for entertainment. They are (obviously) complete illegal. The person either dies during the filming or they are killed later.

_Reviews are always welcome ^^ even if they are just a single word, it's more than enough for me (:_


End file.
